Contre l'ennui, un seul remède
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Après le combat, l'attente. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un esprit inoccupé. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof.


**Contre l'ennui, un seul remède…**

_Vagues à l'âme_

o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_

_Disclaimers : le capitaine, son vaisseau vert, son ami à lunettes et son goût immodéré pour les boissons alcoolisées appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Note de concordance VO/VF : Harlock = Albator. Kei = Nausicaa (la blonde). Tochiro = le gnome à lunettes, son ami et concepteur de l'Arcadia._

_Digression chronologique : one-shot à insérer durant la série « Albator 84 »_

_Autres remarques diverses : écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « vague » après avoir vainement tenté de se raccrocher au thème « stimulant » en moins de dix minutes. Les cinq cents premiers mots résultent par conséquent d'un recyclage, les suivant tentent de rattraper la casse._

o-o-o-o-o-o

L'Arcadia glissait entre deux systèmes planétaires. À la barre, le capitaine Harlock reprogramma la navigation pour la neuvième fois en trois heures, et parcourut les écrans d'un regard morne.  
Deux fois.  
Il n'y avait rien aux alentours qui puisse rompre apporter un peu de piment dans sa journée.

Bon sang ! Où étaient passés les humanoïdes ? Ils auraient pourtant dû patrouiller dans les parages, mais le radar longue portée ne détectait rien.

Le capitaine sentait poindre l'ennui. Voilà cinq jours que cette situation durait – comme si tout ce qui croisait à proximité le fuyait. Ah, bah. Il semblait que la réputation de l'Arcadia devenait trop effrayante pour ses adversaires (ce devait être parce qu'il gagnait systématiquement et que peu de vaisseaux restaient en un seul morceau après l'avoir combattu). Il n'empêche qu'il détestait rester inactif trop longtemps : il avait besoin d'un ennemi agressif auquel s'opposer pour éviter à des souvenirs trop douloureux de remonter en surface.

Il caressa l'idée de se rapprocher des grands carrefours commerciaux, ou d'attaquer sans prévenir une station militaire humanoïde.

Mmm, non. L'Arcadia sortait des docks de leur base secrète après une série de combats particulièrement éprouvants contre pas moins de deux flottes au complet (malgré toutes ses compétences tactiques, Harlock devait reconnaître qu'il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à se débarrasser des quatre croiseurs lourds lorsqu'il s'était fait encercler), et s'il abimait son vaisseau, Tochiro risquait de mal le prendre.

Harlock soupira. Évidemment, une période calme ne pouvait que faire plaisir à l'équipage, mais lui, comment allait-il s'occuper ? Trop d'inaction lui était néfaste, il le savait : ce genre de période était bien trop propice à l'introspection. Ses choix, ses erreurs, les fantômes de son passé – non pas qu'il regrette le chemin qu'il avait pris, non, mais lorsqu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur d'autres possibilités qui aurait mené au même résultat. Des options qui auraient nécessité moins de sacrifice. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressasser ses anciens combats : s'il faisait le compte des morts qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il risquait une dépression.

Il lui fallait donc un substitut qui le stimule autant qu'une bataille spatiale, et ce n'était pas en jouant aux échecs ou en relisant un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque qu'il le trouverait.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne connaissait qu'un remède réellement efficace contre l'ennui, à vrai dire. Le problème, bien sûr, c'était que le doc lui faisait toujours des reproches après ça.

– Kei, la passerelle est à toi, déclara-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur en ignorant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme blonde.

Enfin, elle devait bien se douter de la raison qui le poussait à quitter la barre au milieu d'un quart. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte.

Harlock rejoignit sa cabine, s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son bureau, hésita un instant, puis verrouilla ses quartiers (la dernière fois, le doc était entré sans s'annoncer et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise). Enfin, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et en tira une bouteille encore pleine d'un liquide ambré.

Le brandy d'Andromède comptait parmi les boissons les plus fortes de la galaxie. Il ne suffisait que de quelques gorgées pour que l'Arcadia se mette à tanguer. En règle générale, au bout d'un tiers de bouteille, le vaisseau vert bougeait tellement qu'Harlock aurait pu se croire en pleine tempête magnétique. Ces derniers temps cependant, les vagues provoquées par l'alcool ne suffisaient plus à apaiser le vague à l'âme.

Peut-être avait-il des regrets, en fin de compte.

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
